Character Sheets
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Character Sheets page at Bully Wiki. Character Sheets is a non-storyline mission in Chapter 1 of Bully. Mission Summary Melvin O'Connor is pacing in front of the Library, complaining about a 'bunch of thieving jerks'. Jimmy sees him and asks him what's up, and Melvin greets him absently, but then realizes Jimmy could help him. He tells Jimmy that some 'ruffians' have taken his Grottos & Gremlins character sheets and are refusing to return them. As the Nerds are having a game of G&G that night, Melvin is especially distraught. Jimmy dismisses this, telling Melvin that he is sad for playing Grottos & Gremlins, and Melvin counters by telling Jimmy that he is distraught, not sad, and defends role-playing by saying it is 'the high point of human achievement'. Jimmy stares blankly at him in response. Melvin then continues to admit he is willing to 'offer a bag of groats' to the 'fair knight' whom recovers his 'precious screeds'. Jimmy, once again, stares at Melvin blankly, who asks Jimmy if he accepts the 'quest'. Jimmy asks him how much, and Melvin replies 'ten groats', before correcting himself and saying $10. Jimmy accepts and walks off, and then Melvin tells him that he may have his pick of Melvin's 'wenches'. The Bullies have stolen a total of four of Melvin's G&G character sheets. Davis White has the first sheet. He is hanging around by the wall near the library, and immediately gives chase upon seeing Jimmy, dropping bags of marbles for Jimmy to slip on as he runs. After running two laps around the school, he stops to fight Jimmy. After Jimmy knocks him out, he obtains the character sheet and continues searching for the other three. Troy Miller has the second sheet, and is using it to taunt Bucky Pasteur by the Boys' Dorm. Jimmy beats up Troy and collects the sheet, and then continues his search. Davis reappears with the third sheet, and he is by the auto shop. He and Troy Miller have cornered Thad, Beatrice, and Fatty, who ask Jimmy for help once he arrives. The three of them run off, but Thad comes back to aid Jimmy in the fight, and Beatrice brings him a can of soda. After Jimmy knocks the bullies out, he collects the third character sheet. The final character sheet rests with Trent Northwick. He and Troy wait in the side alley by the Library, which Jimmy must hop over the wall to access. When he does so, he is challenged to a round of ro-sham-bo against Troy. Jimmy thinks it is a stupid idea, but Troy interrupts, saying that he gets to go first, and knees Jimmy in the crotch. Jimmy has five seconds to get up, if he does so the bullies drop the sheet and run off, but if he does not they laugh and Jimmy instead beats them up for the sheet. After collecting all four character sheets, Jimmy returns them to Melvin. Melvin does a little dance once he receives them and thanks and pays Jimmy before walking off. Character Sheets Melvin asks Jimmy to collect a total of four character sheets. They are: * Gwythien "The Elf Princess" * Kedayth "The Light Bearer" * Jeroba "Watcher of the Earth" * Eowoama "Goddess of Rebirth" Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Chapter 1 Category:Optional Missions